


【普羅米亞】愛是做出來的(里加古)

by irenetwloverdj



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: M/M, Multi, 伊雷, 里加古
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj
Summary: 里加古 道具里歐總攻古雷總受默樺點梗Cwt54無料
Relationships: Ignis Ex/Remi Puguna, Kray Foresight/Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 7





	【普羅米亞】愛是做出來的(里加古)

**Author's Note:**

> 本來2000多字就想結束，沒想到爆了一倍4000多…  
> 望食用愉快哦！

新年的第一天，臥房裡就傳來驚天動地的尖叫，要不是房子的隔音效果太好，鄰居可能早就以為發生凶殺案而報警了！

加洛覺得自己全身酸痛，屁股裡也被粗硬的東西卡著，身上充滿了黏膩的感覺，宿醉以及疲累充斥著全身，他勉強睜開眼，浴室傳來淅瀝嘩啦的水聲，他往下一看，身上充滿了乾涸的白濁和體液，屁股裡的硬物還在，他往後一摸，卻碰到一個溫熱的人體，他僵硬的往下看，發現屁股裡卡了一根按摩棒，要命的是這個按摩棒是雙頭的！另一根連結在身後男人的身上，這寬厚有安全感的背部和散亂的金髮，同樣充斥著精液和體液的身體……加洛直接發出了慘叫！

浴室的水聲停了，赤裸的里歐抓著一條浴巾從浴室衝了出來，加洛的慘叫變成了結巴的質問：「里…里歐…這…我們…額…發生…什麼了？！」

古雷半轉了身，被屁股裡的按摩棒重頂了一下，不自覺的「唔！」了一聲，同時後面連結的加洛也被硬棒頂上了前列腺，疑問瞬間變成了呻吟……

「加…加洛！你真是…個討厭的…」古雷難得沒了顧忌，還在司政官職位的時候他需要顧及形象顧及各種應該ㄍㄧㄥ住的事情，連喝酒都不能盡情喝就算醉了也要裝優雅，今天他是徹底放飛了，酒喝的比誰都凶，甚至帶頭灌起討厭的里歐和加洛酒，不甘示弱的里歐抓起酒瓶就開始跟古雷拼酒，而趕來勸說的加洛直接被古雷固定在胸前由里歐灌酒。

於是很快的三個人都醉了…

「加…加洛！你真是…個討厭的小鬼！都因為你！都是…」

「里歐…喝…喝不下了！旦…古雷…我不要…喝嗝…好軟…」

「古雷！古雷佛塞特！你這個…」

幾乎所有人都或多或少的喝醉了，除了酒量第一的露琪亞和為了清醒照顧雷米默默喝了一晚上茶的伊格尼斯，對視一眼，同時嘆氣…

最後艾娜被艾莉斯接走了，維尼仗義的要求露琪亞帶走瓦里斯，但是被露琪亞拒絕了，開什麼玩笑！她跟維尼難道要一路拖屍體一樣拖著瓦里斯？想想就特別可怕！

坎羅梅斯就住在隔壁，伊格尼斯先去送了他們兩個，他打算等一下再回來送瓦里斯、露琪亞再帶雷米回家，而露琪亞開始清理里歐、加洛和古雷同居的房子，等她整理好發現雷米已經開始跟加洛奇怪的對話了……

「雷米…你說…我應該…額…怎麼讓古雷…還有里歐…嗝…關係…好點？像你和…呃…隊長一樣？」

「我們？感情就是做出來的啊！」口齒清晰但是實際已經醉的一蹋糊塗的雷米一本正經的說。

「做？」加洛已經醉的分辨不出雷米的意思。

「我和伊格尼斯開始就是那個炮友你知道嗎？」

加洛茫然的搖搖頭。

「就是！」他突然大聲了起來「我已經喜歡上他了！他還是這樣！我明明已經不出去玩了！為什麼我暗示他，他總覺得我想上床，雖然真的很爽！我…」

伊格尼斯一把橫抱起雷米，肩上掛了沉重的瓦里斯：「露琪亞！你好了嗎？」

「嗨！已經好啦！隊長需要幫忙嗎？」她不著痕跡的看了一眼還在抱怨伊格尼斯的雷米"嗨呀！總算要在一起了嘛！"

「不用，你幫他們鎖好門，都一起住這麼久了不會有什麼事的。」

「…洗澡！」醉的不行的里歐搖搖晃晃的站起來，卻被加洛一把拉住，同時他另一隻手抓住古雷用力一扯，三個人瞬間跌成一團……

「里…里歐…古…古雷…我們三個…為什麼不能一起…？」

「一起什麼？」里歐被壓制在古雷身上，想洗澡的念頭加上因為酒精混沌的腦子完全分辨不出加洛在講什麼。

「一起…雷米說一起…什麼？感情…就會變好…」

「別壓著我！你們…都從我…身上下去！」古雷承受著兩個人的體重，生氣的黑了臉。

「嘖！古雷佛塞特！壓一下又怎麼了？！」跟古雷吵架的時候里歐的口齒好像就格外清晰，他往後一躺把全身重量壓了上去，故意賴在古雷的胸上。

「你們！不要…吵架！」加洛剛才死活想不起來的詞終於連結上了「我們為什麼不能一起做？！」他發揮了阻止古雷他們吵架的說話速度口齒清晰的說完。

「做？什麼做？」里歐暈呼呼的躺在富有彈性的胸肌上問。

「感情！副…副隊說！感情是做出來的！」

「做愛啊！難道你沒有做過嗎？里歐弗提亞是個處男哈哈哈！」

「古…古雷？什麼是做…嗝…愛？」

「開什麼玩笑！我里歐弗提亞怎麼可能是處男！加洛提莫斯看起來才是吧？！古雷佛塞特！你是怎麼教小孩的？！」

「教什麼教？！這東西還用教？就褲子脫了的事情？」

「你不會是不會吧？」里歐用挑釁的語氣說。

「那就現在來啊！害怕的搬出去住！」簡單的挑釁激起了古雷強烈的好勝心，明知道事情哪裡不對卻還是忍不住繼續了下去。

「唔…好冰…」加洛抬高了屁股任由里歐的手指沾著冰箱臨時找出來的奶油做潤滑，修長的手指一點一點的揉開穴內的皺摺，青澀的通道包裹著手指色情的蠕動，明明是第一次卻貪吃的想多吃幾根手指…

「吞進去！加洛！乖孩子，你可以的！」粗大陰莖慢慢頂入，古雷按住加洛的腦袋用身下的粗長感受口腔的熾熱，牙齒輕輕磕到莖身的微痛讓古雷爽的只想狠狠抽插，要不是顧慮到加洛是真的第一次那他肯定只顧自己爽了！

手指抽出，臀瓣被掰開露出剛才被徹底擴張的穴口，顏色淺淡的龜頭抵上洞口緩緩插入"太…太大了！"過於巨大的尺寸撐的加洛張大嘴想喊出聲，卻被前方古雷的性器趁機頂的更深入，後穴被里歐的粗大填滿，飽滿的囊袋拍打在會陰上，發出清脆的「啪！」聲，第一次貨真價實的發生性行為，里歐被吸的差點射出，但是為了面子他硬生生的忍住了！

加洛的裡面已經開始分泌出水液，滑膩的液體加順了里歐進出的動作，這時前方的古雷忍不住射了出來，大量的精液抵著喉管射出，加洛嗆了一下推開古雷，還在射精的莖身一路噴射出白色的液體，精液一路從加洛嘴裡、加洛下巴一直到脖頸，古雷的小腹和毛髮上也滿滿都是…

「啊…」舌頭添上後穴，濕軟的觸感讓古雷呻吟出聲，剛才的快感還沒下去新的感覺讓他忍不住口裡的叫聲，他伸手捏住自己的乳頭，用力掐按，另一隻手向下按住加洛的頭希望他多舔一點，舔的更深入一些。

里歐在緊窄的通道裡橫衝直撞，濕潤的、溫熱的腸道狠狠裹住入侵者，貪婪的吸吮著粗大，渴望著裡面白色的黏稠液體，敏感的那個點一下就被天賦異稟的侵略者找到，頂撞它！揉磨它！操它！腦袋裡興奮的聲音叫囂著，本能促使他不顧一切的抽插紅潤濕軟的穴道，加洛已經完全放棄舔舐古雷的後穴了！他只想大聲的呻吟、尖叫！快感從後面的一小點一路蔓延到全身，他掰開臀瓣求著里歐操的更重一點、深一點。

被冷落的古雷不甘心的立起身，他就像要撕咬獵物的花豹狠狠吻著、咬著里歐的唇，血腥味從唇角蔓延到口腔，舌頭不甘示弱的糾纏，他抓著里歐的手摸向自己的巨大，里歐不自覺的停下了動作專心著口舌的鬥爭…

快感突然停了下來，加洛迷迷糊糊的覺得不夠…他也不知道不夠什麼，自己掰開了臀瓣，搖晃著屁股往後方里歐的陰莖撞去…里歐雖然停下來享受穴內舒適的包裹但是也沒有忘記顧及加洛，他看到加洛的反應抽了一口氣，輕咬了一下古雷的舌頭，他轉頭扶住加洛的腰用力抽插，次次深頂重撞，加洛很快就哭著尖叫著射了出來…

「啊…啊啊啊…里…啊啊！里歐！啊！太…太快」  
啊啊啊啊啊啊！」

「加…加洛…」他拍了一下加洛的屁股「吸的太緊了！」

「想…想要！想要里歐！」口水都被操了出來，他覺得後面正渴望著什麼！

滿滿的！白色的！濃稠狠狠射入！前方的莖頭忽然被人含住，後面的菊穴被精液填的滿溢，加洛尖叫著達到了高潮，後穴分泌出大量的水液，前方的陰莖也因為快感射了出來，被人吸了乾淨。

「你們就這樣結束了？處男果然早…啊！！」古雷有些不滿，明明里歐他們也做了很久但是他可還沒爽到！諷刺的話從嘴裡蹦出，卻突然被粗大的陰莖貫穿身體…里歐的哦陰莖很快又硬了，看著欲求不滿的古雷，他無師字通的將陰莖戳進看起來粉嫩的穴口，被粗大撐到了極致，古雷差點喘不過氣"太…太大了！加洛那個死小鬼是怎麼吃的進這麼大的…"

才進去里歐就開始他的狂風暴雨，古雷完全緩不過來，快感疊加到他來不及呻吟或尖叫，只能張大嘴任由里歐動作，他半靠在癱軟的加洛身上，雙腿被大大的拉開穴肉連裹都無法裹住一會里歐的粗大，快速的抽插直接把他的穴操成一個合不攏的洞…等里歐終於慢了下來古雷已經射了2、3次。

「古雷，想要什麼開口說！」里歐對把胸部督過來的古雷說，緩緩的抽出留下半個龜頭再重重插入。

「吸我…啊…哼嗯…吸我的奶子！里…啊…里歐！」酒精加上快感的作用終於讓古雷不再顧及什麼。

里歐一口含上了粉嫩的奶頭，飽滿的胸肌提供了很好的下嘴點，他一手揉捏著古雷的屁股，一手抓著古雷的另一邊胸乳，一邊操他一邊用手和嘴玩弄古雷的奶子。

加洛把手探向古雷的陰莖，中途卻被里歐的巨根吸引了過去，在古雷紅潤的穴口吸吮之下顯得格外粗大，他碰了碰露在外面的囊袋，再伸手摸了摸兩個人連結的地方…

「里歐…好大啊！」他有些著迷的看著里歐進出古雷的菊穴。

「加洛…要一起進來嗎？」里歐對加洛發出邀請。

「！里歐！你不要開玩笑了！這麼小怎麼可能……」

「喂！古雷佛塞特！你吞不下兩個人嗎？」

「開…啊…啊嗯……開什麼…玩…哈啊…玩笑！我怎…嗯啊…怎麼可能…不…啊…不行！」明知道是挑釁但是酒精上頭以及問話對象是里歐弗提亞讓古雷不自覺說出了讓自己後悔的答案。

「啊！不…不行！太…啊！太多了！」經過手指的擴張，加洛挺著自己的勃起打算和里歐一起進入古雷舒適的通道，只進入一個前端就讓古雷覺得自己快撐裂了，疼痛感讓他清醒了一些，他想讓加洛出去，卻被里歐半抱起來，沒有安全感的姿勢讓他一把環住里歐的頸項，里歐拉下了他的腦袋堵住他的嘴唇，加洛趁機用力頂入…

撕裂感從後穴傳來，古雷覺得自己肯定出血了！剛才還勃起的陰莖也軟了下來，里歐摸了摸古雷的穴口…「沒出血呢！古雷果然平常有在練習吧？！」

「沒出血就趕快讓我爽！怎麼？雞巴不會動了？還是廢了？！」疼痛讓古雷的脾氣暴躁了起來，反而沒有來得及第一時間反駁里歐，而被古雷這樣挑釁，兩個人一同在通道裡動了起來…

「啊…古雷…古雷好舒…啊舒服！」加洛動了一會，後穴的白濁混合淫水就順著腿間滑了下來，弄得自己一片狼藉，但是古雷的菊穴又軟又濕又熱，還有里歐的巨龍在旁邊一同摩擦，他根本就捨不得停下！

里歐剛才已經在古雷穴裡抽插了很久，因此在加洛進來沒多久就因為過於刺激的快感而頂入深處射出大量的白濁！

里歐挺著又一次硬起的陰莖赤裸著身體在古雷房間裡找道具…他記得上次看過古雷的網購購物車裡有情趣用品…找到了！

「古雷佛塞特，原來你這麼欲求不滿！」里歐手上拿著雙頭假陰莖走出古雷房間說。

「啊…啊…啊哈…買…買飛機……杯…送的……不…不行啊！」

「沒有不行啊！不過正適合你跟加洛玩一下！」里歐不懷好意的說。

「你做……啊啊啊啊！」加洛快射了，他用力的攻擊古雷穴內那敏感的地方，呻吟聲回盪在整間房子，前列腺被攻擊簡直要了他的命！他除了啊啊啊尖叫再沒有其他力氣或想法跟里歐吵架…，接著加洛的精液填滿了他的後穴…就像里歐的一樣…

「唔，好像有點大…」加洛努力抬高屁股讓古雷把另一端的假陰莖戳入自己體內，不停頂入自己穴道的陰莖讓古雷腰都軟了！最後還是里歐幫忙才把按摩棒戳了進去……

回憶結束的加洛臉色爆紅！他竟然跟里歐還有古雷做了！天啊！副隊教的是什麼東西啊！喝酒誤事果然是真的！

「什麼真的假的？加洛你還好嗎？要不要先去洗個澡？」里歐把浴巾甩在肩膀上關心的問加洛。

「你這做攻的人不會幫忙清理嗎？」古雷終於被吵醒了！全身腰酸背痛，昨晚的記憶清晰的回到腦海，但是現在他只關心一件事…里歐怎麼沒有幫他們清潔？！

「對不起！」里歐真誠的說，「因為我也是第一次所以很累就睡著了！我現在就幫你洗！」

「不是！旦…古雷！這個不是重點吧？！」加洛瘋狂抓頭，「重點是我們三個做了啊！！！」

「這不是你的要求嗎？」古雷不耐煩的說，「感情也照你所想的變好了！你還想怎麼樣？」

「好了！加洛！」里歐親了親他的唇角，「我們感情會如你所願的變好的！副隊的經驗真是太實用了！」說完抱起古雷先去清洗。

「好吧…反正里歐跟古雷關係真的變好了！是…好事吧？」他往後倒回床上等里歐一會幫他清洗…「呼呼…好困啊…」

-END-

後續  
01

所以他們真的三個一起了！越做感情越好(大霧

02  
雷米成功的跟伊格尼斯成為了夢想中的情侶…不過鑑於雷米的錯誤想法！他被懲罰的很慘很慘！連續請假了5天 ……

「隊長很猛哦！」加洛語


End file.
